


Ascending

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femmeslash week, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia used to wear a lot of flats and now she wears a lot of heels. Thanks to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested this on tumblr. It was old and I think someone already wrote a story using the prompt, but I did it to help cure my writer's block. I also wanted to be apart of femmeslash week in some way. Anyway, happy reading.

Everything was so much easier before Allison was thrown into Lydia’s life. She could wear as many flats as she wanted and still look fashionable, but then Allison had to come along 5’8” and gorgeous and Lydia couldn’t get enough.

It was great while their relationship was starting to develop. Stealing glances from across the room, cuddling while watching movies and the hand holding in public places.

Then Allison had to go and ruin everything one night after a dinner date.

The newly coupled pair was standing outside of Lydia’s front door, the air becoming electric between them.

Lydia looked up into Allison’s mocha eyes and saw something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

The taller girl was looking at Lydia’s pouty lips with what looked to Lydia as hunger.

‘ _Please no!_ ’ Lydia thought. She wanted to move away. She wasn’t prepared. ‘ _Allison is going to strain that gorgeous neck all because of me!’_

Allison started to bend down to meet Lydia half way. ‘ _I’ll just kiss her now and start wearing heels. That’ll work. My feet will hurt, but it will be worth it. Bring on those lips, Argent!_ ’

Lydia stood up tall, grabbed the side of Allison’s head and kissed her soft pink lips. The sensation that their lips being brought together caused, Lydia’s mind to start reeling. It was the most passionate and beautiful kiss that she ever experienced.

When the kiss ended and Allison looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered, she thought maybe switching from flats to heels wouldn’t be such a bad deal after all.


End file.
